1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist composition and a method for producing a resist pattern.
2. Background Information
A resist composition which contains a resin including a polymer having a structural unit (u-A) and a structural unit (u-B), and a polymer having a structural unit (u-B), a structural unit (u-C) and a structural unit (u-D), and an acid generator, is described in Patent document of JP-2010-197413A.

However, with the conventional resist composition, the exposure margin (EL) at producing a resist pattern may be not always satisfied with.